


Thousand Years, First Heat

by TheDreamer240



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Gem Genetalia, F/F, First Archive post, Gems In Heat, Heat Cycles, NSFW, Sex in the Barn, Smut and Fluff, tentabulge, tentadicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreamer240/pseuds/TheDreamer240
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot sat in the corner of the barn, she didn't know what was happening to her, her body felt all warm and... Sweaty? Since when do gems sweat!? </p>
<p>   She's been this way since this morning. Hot, bothered, sensitive to the touch, she's never experienced this before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thousand Years, First Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> Warning: Smut ahead, also Tentadicks, and Gems in heat. You have been warned (oh also in this story I tried adding subtext that Peridot had a small crush on Pearl before anything happened)
> 
> Word Count: 1331  
> Bulge = Tentacle/Tentadick

Peridot sat in the corner of the barn, she didn't know what was happening to her, her body felt all warm and... Sweaty? Since when do gems sweat!? 

She's been this way since this morning. Hot, bothered, sensitive to the touch, she's never experienced this before. 

Peridot jumped a little at the soft sound of light feet on the barns floorboards "Peridot?" The tall alabaster gem behind her cleared her throat, "You've been in the barn all day, Garnet told me to check on you" 

Peridot panicked "I-I'm Fine!" She yelled hiding her face behind her knees.

Pearl rested a hand on the small gems shoulder, "Peridot-" she paused and smelled the air around her "- are you in heat?" 

"WHAT IS THAT??" Yeah Peridot was hot, to the point where her body was... What was the word again? Never mind. Everything is just so fuzzy right now...

"Heat... It's an old thing us gems had before Kindergartens and gem producers... Not all gems get it, me as well as Amethyst do, but I'm not quite sure about Garnet" Pearl felt the smaller gem move underneath her, trying to push into whatever she could. 

All Peridot could think about was the gem behind her, her smell, her presence, her lower regions felt funny, "What- aah~ Is this this feeling" she groaned only to end in a small whine. "How do I" Peridot steadies her breath in attempt to speak smoother "stop this feeling?" She asked putting emphasis on the word 'feeling'

Pearl turned Peridot around to see her face flushed a dark green, "I'd be glad to help but, I need your consent to um... How do I phrase this with sounding too lewd... touch you?" Pearl became flushed, she did this to help Amethyst through it in the past but... Peridot? She only became a Crystal Gem a few days ago, not to mention the fact that they barely knew each other. 

Peridot froze, she's never actually been intimate with another gem, intimacy was banned back on Homeworld, she's never really had this feeling let alone had a partner at all. "I- um... I've never... really done this before" Peridot stuttered "b-but, I'll try it" 

Hearing Peridots words of consent, Pearl leaned in to close the distance between them. 

Peridot kissed back, her heart pounded. It felt like she was about to explode. She rested her hands on Pearls thighs, leaning in hard kissing Pearl back sloppily. 

Pearl laughed leaning back a bit "Peri, just follow my lead" Pearl leaned in again holding Peridots chin, as Peridot started to get the hang of it, Pearl started kissing down to her cheek, to her jaw line, finally her neck, Peridot muffled a moan. 

Pearl picked Peridot up allowing the small gem to wrap her legs around the taller gems waist. Pulling away from the gems neck she walked to the mattress Steven used to sleep in the barn. 

She laid Peridot on her back "comfortable?" She asked taking the gems visor off to meet a pair of bright blue eyes a tad darker than her own. Peridot nodded. "Good, do you know how to phase off clothing?" She blushed, replying with a soft 'no'.

Pearl smiled lightly "just concentrate on what you want to change and how" she explained positioning herself over the lime gem. 

Peridot closed her eyes, trying her best to concentrate on her melded bodysuit. A flash came from her gem, her suit was off, a type of body she's never seen till now being revealed. She looked up at Pearl, a blue blush spreading across her cheeks. 

Pearl let a hand travel down peridots inner thigh before rubbing the nub that held her Half Sheathed member, letting it curl around her thin fingers. Peridots eyes were now closed, a hand at her mouth to keep any moans from escaping. 

"What I-is that?" She gasped as Pearl removed her hand from her mouth, "You don't need muffle any noises, we're far from the house, and this is our default Genitalia" Pearl explained before leaning down licking up from the base of Peridots bulge, causing said gems back to arch of the mattress. 

"Hn~ Pearl-AHH~" Peridot moan as the other gems teeth grazed a bit over the sensitive area. Pearl stopped, pulling away. "W-why did you stop!?" Peridot looked down noticing a bulge in the thin gems shorts, her eyes wide at the length. 

The tall gem was biting her bottom lip, trying to suppress the urge to just phase off her cloths and fuck the small gem right then and there. "Before we continue, I... I would like to warn you about something. If we were to couple, right now, the chances of you becoming an incubating gem is pretty high." Pearl looked into the young gems eyes, clearly filled with lust and want. 

Peridot sat up a bit before grabbing the gems shirt and pulling her into deep kiss. Pearl closed her eyes pushing her back onto the mattress, hands falling to squeeze at the other gems sides. 

Hips meeting causing Pearl to moan into the kiss, the possible outcomes of her mating with Peridot being thrown out the window. Her clothing now phased away, allowing the thin barrier that was between them to dissipate. 

Pearls bulge found its way to Peridots slit, slowing inching in. The small gems jaw clenched tight in slight pain as it slid in ever so slowly before coming to a stop. Now fully sheathed within the green gem. "I'm, Sorry.." Pearl whispered before moving her hips, Peridot refused to nothing but a moaning mess. 

Leaning down Pearl nibbled at the gems neck, sucking here and there to leave marks. Letting her hands slide down Peridots sides to her outer thighs, lifting the gems legs to wrap around her waist. 'I shouldn't be doing this' Pearl thought, when Amethyst or herself was in Heat, the other would just help them get off till their heat cycle was finished. Now here she is succumbing to feelings she had kept bottled up since Rose, the need to actually couple with another gem. 

A feeling in the pit of her stomach rumbled, causing her thoughts to drift back to reality once more, "Peridot~ I-" 

"I don't mind~"

Pearl stopped before she was able to finish, now looking down at the gem who was obviously a bit displeased. "Peridot, are you sure? We've only just accepted you in, we've only just met" Pearl explained.

Peridots eyes frowed "Yet here you are above me" Peridot raised a hand to lightly rub the glowing pristine Pearl on the Rebel Gems forehead, causing them to shudder in pleasure. "I don't mind, now, can we please continue? I'm kinda struggling to keep my 'cool'" Pearl looked back at blue eyes giggling a little before nodding. 

Leaning down Pearl captured the others lips Into a deep kiss, moving once more. With a smirk Pearl bit Peridots bottom lip, tugging on it lightly causing the gem to gasp allowing Pearl to push her tongue between soft lips, Peridot letting the other lead.

Pearl pulled away from the kiss, her thrusts becoming out of sync, one thrust, another, then a bother, a last before pressing into Peridots hips as she came. A small bulge forming in Peridots stomach, pushing said gem over the edge, a high she had never felt before, her back arched, talking in the fluids that once belonged to the alabaster gem above her. 

Finishing Pearl pulled out, panting lightly into Peridots shoulder "Oh my stars, That was..." Peridot swallowed "fucking great" 

"You've been spending too much time around Amethyst" Pearl joked, taking a rag that had been laid over the side of the truck that held the mattress, cleaning up herself and Peridots before phasing her cloths back on and laying next to the small gem. 

"Pearl?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you..." 

Pearl smiled, pulling the gem close by the waist, and closing her eyes to rest.


End file.
